Rose takes the Doctor to a party
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose wants to go home for her friend's 21st birthday party and ropes the Doctor into going with her. All is fine until one of her friends starts chatting him up and the green eyed monster in Rose gets jealous and tells her mate he belongs to her and convinces him to go along with it. Then to convince everyone else, she plants a kiss on him in the middle of the dance floor.


"Doctor, can we go back for my friend's birthday tomorrow night? Well I think it's tomorrow night, I'll check with my mum. Honestly, I never know where I am these days. If it is tomorrow, I'll need a few hours to get ready so if you're planning on doing any 'maintenance' on the Tardis, then would be your chance."

The Doctor smiled, he liked it when Rose wanted to do something 'normal' like going out for the evening. He just didn't know at this stage he was going to get dragged along. Rose conferred with her mother and found out she was right and wanted to go raid the Tardis wardrobe for an outfit to wear. The Doctor laughed and told her to go ahead. Rose went to her room as normal for the night, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek for letting her go to the party and it was when she got to her room she realised she had no-one to go to the party with her.

"Hmm, have to rectify that," she thought and went to sleep devising a way to rope the Doctor into going as her 'date' because last time she had been to a party she had gone with Mickey, got drunk and thrown up all over his kitchen when they had got back then slept in the following morning when he had gone to work and that was after she had stopped going out with him properly on one of her rare visits back home.

Making her way to the Tardis kitchen, she was still trying to think how to lure him into going with her. First she would have to go home, spend a few hours chatting to her mum and getting ready and conning her mother into doing her hair for her then cheekily call the Doctor, get him to come up and be all dressed up and ask him to take her there then get him to stay. Easy – just don't tell her mother and spring it on him when they get there. Right, plan formulated, now for the execution and if all went smoothly she would have a date for the night.

The Doctor managed to get her back to her mother's flat sort of on time, it was three in the afternoon and the party started at seven. Still, it was enough time. Rose gave him his orders.

"Right then, no wandering off. I know I have room to talk but I want you here when I get back then we can leave right away."

"Don't you want to sleep in your old bedroom tonight? Thought you might have done. You don't get many chances to do that, why not make the most of it? I promise I won't go anywhere."

Rose thought about it. Perhaps he was right, it would be nice for a change and if she got him to stay at the party with her, she could drop him off and go back up to the flat.

"Ok then but still no wandering off, I might get back early if I have a fight with someone or get drunk and can't make it up the stairs," she laughed.

He laughed too, at the thought of Rose Tyler having too much to drink, then he might finally be able to take advantage of her. "No," he thought to himself, that wouldn't be fair on her, if she wanted to make something of their friendship, she should be herself and remember it. If she came onto him while she was under the influence of drink, he would have to fend her off, not too much of course, depending on how much she had drunk but if it made things interesting between them, maybe now was the time to do something about it.

Rose went off, sneaking another kiss on his cheek, which he actually smiled at and went to get ready. She took her time showering and applying the minimum of makeup and stared at herself in the mirror wearing a black and white chequered dress that could and probably did belong to a 1960's popstar and low heeled black shoes. She was going to impress the Doctor if no-one else. Jackie did her hair for her and by six thirty she was almost ready to go, now to ring for her 'escort'. Dialling the Tardis phone, he soon answered.

"Whatcha doing? Not disturbing you am I?" asked Rose.

"Nah, just you know, messing around. How's your visit going? I thought you were going to a party?"

"Yeah, just about ready. Don't suppose you'd walk me there would you? It's only a ten minute walk, please? Don't fancy walking there on my own."

"Well, ok then, come down when you're ready and I'll walk you there then I'll go back for you later then." That's what he thought. Rose had other plans.

"Not quite ready yet, can you come up?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh I suppose so then, be up in a tick."

Rose smiled to herself, he had taken the bait. Now she had to hide in her bedroom until he came in and get her mother to play along.

"Mum, Doctor's going to walk me to the party, just let him in when he gets here will you?"

"Thought you were ready? What else do you need to do Rose?"

"Can't be ready when he gets here can I?" she laughed.

"Oh you're not are you?" Jackie laughed. ''You're not going to get that daft alien to go to the party with you are you? Good luck with that."

"Well yeah but he doesn't know it yet and don't you go warning him either," Rose laughed back.

Jackie was quite amused that Rose was going to string him along to a party and probably somehow get him to stay. She was going to need all the luck she could get with that one. Still, Jackie thought, if it makes Rose happy that was all that mattered. Rose had seemed a lot brighter recently despite losing Mickey and goodness knows where they'd left him. Rose had tried to explain Mickey had wanted to stay behind on another world like this one but she couldn't get her head around it.

Rose went back into her bedroom and waited for the doorbell to ring. Two minutes later it did and knowing Rose wasn't going to answer it, Jackie opened the door.

"Oh it's you, might have known," Jackie said, staring up and down at him.

"Jackie, I 'erm, Rose asked me to call for her to walk her to a party."

"Yeah, she said, she's just finishing getting ready. Make yourself at home, you usually do and don't muck around with my telly, I don't want to watch the Martian version of Eastenders, thanks very much.

The Doctor smiled and went into the living room and sat on a chair waiting for Rose to put in an appearance. She was going to keep him waiting. Ten minutes later he heard a door open and in walked Rose. He was startled to say the least, he had never really seen her dressed up before and she looked great. After saying goodbye to her mum, they set off down the stairs and headed off to the pub where the party was taking place. They walked arm in arm, talking like they always did until they reached the pub where two or three other women were going in who Rose recognised.

The Doctor thought that this was where he left her but Rose had other ideas.

"Right, what time do you want me to pick you up then? Around ten?" he asked.

"Yeah, suppose so, why don't you come in for a while, then if there's nothing much going on I'll have someone to talk with."

"Not a good idea Rose, for starters, it'll be all women in there and I'll feel a bit odd."

"Some of them will have their boyfriends with them, don't leave yet, come on it'll be fun."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into where the party was being held. There was music coming from one of the back rooms and they walked towards the open door. Her friend greeted her and Rose passed her the present she had bought.

"Who's this then Rose? You got a new boyfriend? What happened to Mickey?"

Rose's story was Mickey had gone to work up in Manchester which made it easier to explain than the whole 'gone to another universe' one.

The Doctor thought he should try and escape. "Hi, I'm The Doctor, Rose's friend," he said, looking back towards the door for a clear exit. There wasn't one, the room was filling up and people were finding tables and sitting down.

Just then, another friend of Rose's came up to her and threw her arms around her. "Shareen!" Rose called out.

The Doctor thought now she had found her best friend he could escape but as he was about to try to make it to the door, Rose grabbed his hand and steered him towards a table. Sitting him in a corner and standing over him she said, "I'll go get us a drink, you want a coke or something?"

He decided if he was forced to stay for at least one drink it was not going to be that horrible beverage they called 'coke' so he said he'd have a soda and lime. Rose went to the bar and order his drink and a white wine spritzer for herself but when she went back to where she had left him, another woman was chatting him up. Rose was a bit put out to say the least as she put the drinks on the table and said loudly, "Excuse me."

The other woman looked at Rose but didn't offer to get up from the seat she had taken beside her friend and carried on talking to him.

"You're in my seat," Rose said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, I didn't know it had your name on it," the woman snapped back at her.

The Doctor was looking amused although he wasn't comfortable being asked his name, age, what he did for a living and if he wanted to take the woman home afterwards. He finally spoke up and said to the woman, "Yes, well, I did come here with Rose and I am taking her home afterwards."

The woman looked at him. "Oh, that's a pity. Another time then?"

Rose finally snapped. "Sorry love, there won't be another time, he's with me, he's mine so back off," as she took the woman's arm meaning it was time for her to leave.

She got up and gave Rose a look that would kill and walked off. Rose sat down next to him and passed his drink to him. "Well you weren't helping much. Why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

"Well I'm not really used to all this you know and I didn't want to be rude. What's with the 'back off he's mine bit anyway?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"You can't sit there like that you know, they'll all make a play for you if you don't act like you're with me. You should politely tell them you're with me if you don't want them queuing out of the door for you. Next time, you go for the drinks."

He hadn't known there was going to be a next time, he was thinking of a way to get out as fast as he could. He really didn't know what he did to women, why they were so attracted to him. He hadn't had that problem with his last regeneration. Now he had them forming a line and Rose was clearly at the front of it every time. He knew he should have done something about it. After all, when Rose had been possessed and she kissed him while Cassandra was occupying her, she must have got the idea Rose had wanted to kiss him in the first place. Then there was all the hand holding, the hugs and the sneaky kiss on the cheek, twice in the last two days – for nothing. Just maybe this time if Rose had a few drinks and wanted to make something of it, he may just go along.

Rose wanted to dance, there were a few people on the small area they called a dance floor and so she dragged him up. She was on her second drink, he was getting concerned as she flung her arms around him and started to smooch closely, a bit too closely he could feel her pressed against him and it was becoming slightly uncomfortable when he tried to hold her away from him. It just made her lean into him more and he felt himself giving in and let her. On their fourth dance, one that required a bit more moving, he was just more of less standing still as she danced around him, bumping her hips and her bum into him and laughing.

She wanted another drink and insisted she was fine and went to sit down. He went to get two more drinks and took them back.

"Rose, this is your third, are you ok with this?"

"Mmm, fine. There's more lemonade than wine you know," she said, grinning and taking a drink. She indicated how much wine there was compared with lemonade and he was sure it was the other way around.

She dragged him out to dance again and he was really wishing he hadn't answered her phone call earlier. Then her friend whose party it was pulled her over and asked Rose if he was only a friend or her boyfriend. Most of the others were smooching with their boyfriends and snogging them inbetween dances in the corner and Rose seemed to be the odd one out.

Rose grinned at her friend. "Sure, he's my boyfriend, here, I'll prove it."

Then right in the middle of the dance floor, she grabbed the Doctor by his jacket lapels, pulled him forward and gave a repeat performance of the kiss she had given him while being possessed by Cassandra. He even had the same stunned look on his face as he'd had back then but this time he smiled. This time it really was Rose who was kissing him. A slightly drunk Rose but actually her non the less. Rose was smirking at all her friends for daring to be so bold then looking at him, grabbed him around his neck and began dancing with him as close as she could get without it being indecent.

An hour later, Rose having finished her drink finally and saying she was tired, everyone was starting to leave and they made their way out of the pub. They hadn't talked about the kiss much although Rose has stolen a few more when she thought her friends were watching them, just for authenticity of course, the Doctor had convinced himself. He had played along mainly to stop the other woman eyeing him and heeding what Rose had said earlier.

The cool night air seemed to sober Rose up a bit as they walked hand in hand back to her mum's flat and as they were approaching the Tardis, Rose wanted to go inside but he thought she would be better off at home when she woke up the next morning with a hangover. They climbed the stairs and Rose fumbled in her pocket for her key, having to be helped put it in the lock. Rose had giggled and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. He hadn't minded. Once inside, Jackie heard them come in.

"You two, keep the noise down or the neighbours will be complaining. Kettle's just boiled, make yourselves a cuppa, I'm off to bed. And you Doctor, if you're going to watch telly all night, you can pay for the electric, it's not free you know." With that she went off to her room.

Rose saw her chance and stepped up to the Doctor. "You staying then? Only I thought you might, you know like to maybe do some more of that amazing kissing. Do ya?" she asked, pulling him down for another kiss.

He thought it would be a better idea to make her some black coffee so he boiled the kettle again and searched the cupboards for the jar of coffee. Rose was eyeing him, leaning back on the counter opposite.

"I'm quite sober you know Doctor, I don't need coffee, I need you to snog me."

He wasn't too sure about that. What was it with humans and snogging? What exactly was snogging anyway? He was about to find out. The kettle was boiling and he made two cups of coffee, leaving Rose's black. She looked at it and gave him a 'yuck' as he passed it to her.

"Drink that first Rose then we might see about snogging, whatever that is."

Rose took a sip of the strong black coffee and nearly threw up. "You mean if I manage to drink some of this, you'll snog me? You don't know what snogging even is, do you?" she laughed, trying to forget the horrible taste of the coffee.

"You drink most of the coffee and we'll see."

"What if I drink just some of it?"

"Half of it, at least," came the stern reply.

"Quarter of it?" she asked hopefully.

"No, half of it and no less."

"You're mean," was Rose's reply as she tried to drink some more, starting to feel the effects of it somewhat. Her headache was clearing.

There was silence as Rose sat on a chair and he stood by the sink, watching she was actually drinking and not just pretending to. She was looking at him with that look of hers that sent him crazy. Just maybe if she sobers up enough, he might let her teach him how to snog.

Rose put her mug down with a disgusted look and getting up, crossed over to where he was leaning on the counter. She looked better to him.

"So, you promised to snog me if I drank half the coffee but if you want to rat out on me you can do if you want. I'll be disappointed though if you do."

"Well, a deal is a deal and I did say if you drank half that black coffee we'd see about it but there's just one snag. I'm not sure exactly how you go about this snogging business."

Rose reached up and put her arms around him, pulling his head down so his lips were lined up with hers. "Then let me show you."

Ten minutes later, they had snogged their way around the kitchen floor and somehow had got to the sofa. Oblivious to their location and the fact that somehow Rose had ended up on top of him, Rose had managed to tug off his jacket and his tie. She was about to unfasten his shirt buttons when he stopped her.

"I'm reasonably sure that unfastening my shirt buttons isn't included in the art of snogging Rose," he smiled.

"You're just a spoilsport and how would you know anyway? I'm making up the rules around here in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well maybe we should continue this in the Tardis tomorrow then," he replied, trying to get up, unsuccessfully as Rose had him pinned down good and proper.

"Ah, Ah, you're going nowhere. If I let you go, you might forget about this when we get back. Do you want me to teach you to snog properly or not then?"

Who was he to object? "As long as it doesn't include my shirt being unfastened I'm all for it."

He soon forgot about that though as they lay on the sofa and the snogging turned into proper kissing and tonguing and they were both gasping for breath which was something for the Timelord. He hadn't enjoyed himself as much in a long time. Eventually, Rose sneakily undid one button and then another until it became apparent he was going to have them all undone for him whether he liked it or not. Not much point in resisting if she's intent on completing her mission, he'd thought and soon gave in and unzipped her dress.

"Mmm, Rose," he said, inbetween having his bottom lip properly nipped again, '"maybe we should continue this some place else?"

"My room," she replied as he bit hers.

"What about your mother?"

"Aw, as long as you're sat in front of that telly in the morning at eight, she won't know any different," she replied, trying to get her tongue into his mouth.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He gently eased her up, part zipping up her dress and picked up his jacket. Rose put the chain on the door and took the key out of the lock. She whispered in his ear, "I'm hiding this so you don't escape" and nibbled at his neck.

As quietly as they could, they crept into Rose's room, which to her embarrassment was a bit messy but they weren't there for the view. The Doctor put his jacket on the chair and toed off his converse shoes while Rose was unzipping her dress again with difficulty, having to get some assistance from a willing Doctor and soon they were both just in their underwear.

He whispered in her ear, "I hope you're sober now Rose, I would hate for you not to remember this and slap me in the morning."

Rose tried to giggle quietly and pulled him into another kiss. They climbed into bed, Rose showed him how to do more than just snogging. She wanted to set her alarm but he whispered he wouldn't be sleeping anyway and would be up before her mother was. They tossed and turned, kissing, touching, Rose biting into him and digging her fingers into his back as she tried her best to keep quiet and hoped her mother wouldn't hear. They swapped places, Rose was on top and they continued kissing until she finally fell asleep draped over him. He smiled at her, she was beautiful and special, she was his Rose now, there was no going back to being just friends any more, it was beyond that now.

He let her sleep on him, he could have just moved her and slipped out from under her but he didn't, he liked having her lying on him. It had been far too long and then not with a human girl, there had never been anyone like Rose before and there never would be. He could go on to have female companions but they wouldn't compare to his Rose. Now he was doing what he said he could never do, have a life with the woman he loved. Whatever time they had together was better than nothing, a day, a month, a year. Every minute he spent with Rose was worth it.

He let her sleep and when he judged it was around seven in the morning, he carefully got out from under her and got dressed and without putting his converse on, crept out of the room and took the chain off the door. Rose had hidden her key somewhere, she was smart and sneaky and he loved her for it. He put the TV on and made sure the sound was on minimum, he didn't need it on loud with his superior hearing and when he heard a bedroom door open about half an hour later, then the bathroom door, he thought he was going to get a lecture from Jackie about watching too much TV. Two minutes later, a sleepy looking Rose, dressed in her favourite fluffy pyjamas came into the room and grinned at him.

She crossed over to him and kissed his cheek and said "Morning." He kissed her back and said 'Hi' to her.

He was hoping things weren't going to be awkward between them, that she had really been sober last night. He soon got his answer as she sat beside him on the sofa, leaning on his shoulder and whispered, "Last night was amazing, you're a great snogger."

"So are you. I pick things up very easily you know, especially if I have a great teacher."

Rose curled up her legs and he put his arm around her. She leaned over until he had both arms around her and lay down with her and they both fell asleep and that was how Jackie found them twenty minutes later, curled up on the sofa together with the Doctor's arms around her. Jackie just shook her head, went to get a blanket and covered them both up.

"Just friends," she muttered to herself and went into the kitchen to make her morning cup of tea.

The End!


End file.
